Legend of Zelda: Dark Castle Ruins
by SweetAngelXxX
Summary: Alisa was normal girl living a life both in the city and country. But while out for a ride on her horse Epona, an unfortunate accident sends her to the land of Hyrule. Now, to get home she must aid the great hero of Hyrule and defeat the dark lord. But to do that she'll need help from the heroes of the past, and who said it was easy? She'll have the whole summer to figure it out.


Before you read my story I would like to thank Fyrusfairy! Thank you so much for inspiring me to write this! (Ps: I hope I didn't spell your name wrong! If I did, I'm so sorry for butchering your name!)

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Being left alone on a private acreage for the whole summer isn't that bad. The view, the animals, the beautiful sunrises and sunsets that took your breath away. But my parents are away on a business trip in Hawaii with my younger sister. They could have left me in our mansion in the city, but I prefer it here. So I was all alone. I could do anything I wanted, and I was miserable.

_'Sometimes being rich sucks. My parents are always blowing their money in some exotic place, glad I'm saving all my money in a bank.'_

I sat on the forest green couch in the comfy living room. The fire in the fireplace blazed with amber flames, and warmth spread in the room. My hand ached from playing nonstop. The Wii remote felt like it was slipping out of my hand, and I had marks from the strap of Wii remote that was wrapped tight around my wrist. I stared at the screen as I played. Finally, I beat the final level, I jumped up in victory.

"Yes! I did it!"

As I was busy cheering, I felt the soreness in my legs and arms. My hands were sweaty and burned. I pressed pause on the Wii, and set down the remote. Feeling the coolness of the couch. I stretched, walking to the stables. There was nothing I loved more than going out for a ride.

_'Weird… I have goose bumps. When did it get so cold?'_

As soon as I walked half way I realized that I still in my nightgown. It was starting to get a little cold outside. Like a warmer autumn day.

_'Oops. I should change…'_

I run back into the house, into my bedroom slamming the door shut. I strip off my nightgown and stand in front of my closet. My favorite necklace of the Triforce of Courage hung against my bare neck. It was gold with three little gems embedded in the corners. Each gem colored after each goddess, red for Din, blue for Nayru and green for Farore, it had 'courage' engraved in the center. It was my sister's last gift to me before she died of cancer. I held it up and smiled, remembering the days when I was younger. When I was younger, I used to have an older sister, I would sit next to her watch her play Legend of Zelda games. She told me it was favorite game, and I knew it was true because she tons of Legend of Zelda games. The hero in the game, Link became sort of my hero. I always wanted to be as courageous as he was. I became obsessed with Legend of Zelda, thanks to my sister. My wardrobe, the way I acted and even the way I talked showed how much I loved the game. For example, what I was going to wear while going horseback riding. Beige warm leggings, dark brown knee high boots, a white lacy t-shirt, my sister's favorite forest green tank top and golden hoop earrings. I snuck a glance into the mirror, long black waves that fell into my face and right eye, freakishly pale skin and the forever weird purple eyes. And, I wasn't wearing contact lenses.

_'Yeah, I'm a purple eyed vampire freak who's obsessed with Ledged of Zelda. Totally normal.'_

As I past the living room, I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a few apples and sugar cubes. I then walked back to the horse stalls, I poked my head in, brown eyes stared, I smiled.

"Hiya, Epona, it's me, Alisa. Wanna go for a ride?" I asked the mare, wrapping my arms around the horse's neck. When I first asked my parents if I could get a horse they bought this acreage along with a huge stable for my new horse. When we went to go find a horse, the previous owner of Epona was very abusive. I managed to convince my parents to buy all the horse, to save it from their abusive owner. Luckily, my parent agreed, once we got home I was very happy. My sister suggested I named my new friend Epona. The name of Link's horse, I was freaking out, because my Epona looked like Link's Epona. Ironic, isn't it? Epona had a beautiful brown chocolate coat, a pure snowy mane and tail, and, what I loved the most was the white diamond shape on her forehead. I fed her the treats I brought and pulled a saddle over her back. I then checked if it was properly put on, I led Epona out into the open field, closing the stall doors half way, in case if Epona ran off back here herself. Swinging myself on, I gently pressed my legs against Epona's ribcage.

"Come on! Let's go explore! I'll fed you more apples and sugar cubes after." I said as Epona took off. This was totally normal for me to do this almost every day. And I have a whole summer. Great!

* * *

Review? Please? Pretty please? For Epona? For Fyrusfairy? For me? PLEASE?! FOR A FREE HUG AND MAGIC RAINBOW WAFFLE?!


End file.
